Another Night On The Boardwalk
by 3WordsArentEnough
Summary: After waiting years for her lover, Tenten decides to move on & agrees to get married. But what happens when on the same day, the person she's been waiting for returns into her life? Oh,love is a complex thing! Sequel to A Night On The Boardwalk NejiTen AU
1. Prologue

Another Night On The Boardwalk

_Oh my goodness! I really apologize for the long wait!:( Time flies by so quick ;)_

_And speaking of time...the sequel takes place 6 years after the original :) Making the characters 23-24 right now_

_Even though they're not in high school anymore, I'll still be keeping their personalities basically the same :)_

_Anyways! Though I've kept you waiting for a while; I hereby introduce to you:_

_Another Night On The Boardwalk! :)_

_

* * *

_"One foot rub for me please!"

Everyone in the room cheered for my victory, while Sasuke sighed. He placed his cards down, and reached for my foot grumpily. "Dammit, Tenten...since when did _you_ get so good at poker? That's the fifth foot rub today!"

I stuck my tongue out at him teasingly. Gambling for foot rubs is just awesome. "Love you too, Sas-oh, yeeeah...That feels good..."

"Hn. Wish I knew..." Sasuke mumbled, while continuing his magic. "I swear, it feels like all I've been doing these past 5 years is working and massaging feet."

I guess Sasuke was sort of right. Ever since our high school graduation, we've established some sort of 'tradition'. Every Friday at 5:00, when everyone gets off work, we all play poker at someone's house. This week, we were invited to Hinata and Naruto's house; and as usual, Sasuke lost. Big time. That man can't play poker for shit! That's why he's constantly rubbing our feet.

"Dude! Take a load off! I can massage your feet!" Naruto exclaimed from across the room. Sasuke and I turned to where he was; standing in between Sakura and Hinata in the kitchen.

Shikamaru, who was lazing on the couch, smirked. "Heh, of course _you'd_ like that...but I think he'd like something _else_ to be massaged, Naruto."

"I think you're getting the two of you confused, Shikamaru." Ino replied with a mischievous look on her face. "Don't you agree, Sakura?"

Sakura giggled. "I do agree. Shikamaru probably hasn't bonked a girl in ages...he must be getting desperate..."

Everyone began giggling, while Shikamaru sat up dramatically. "Actually, for your information, Ino and I recently-"

"Woah...! Dude! Did not need to know that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I think we all agree with you Naruto." I replied. I turned towards Shikamaru and Ino. They've been dating for about a year now, ever since Shikamaru defended Ino in court; being the great lawyer he is. I personally think that it's great they're a couple now...but all we hear nowadays, are the adventures of their relationship.

Have _you_ ever...done stuff on top of a Ferris wheel?

...Yeah, didn't think so.

"So how was it...?" Sasuke smirked while wagering his eyebrows.

Shikamaru leaned forward so his elbows were touching his knees."Man, I've never heard Ino scre-"

"Keep some details to yourselves!" Sakura exclaimed, cutting him off. The rest of us girls nodded, while the guys began to exchange details.

Pigs.

"Um...E-Excuse me everyone..." Hinata said quietly. We all turned to face her and Naruto. Both were blushing. "I hate to interrupt your...discussion...but...myself and Naruto have something to tell you..."

"Yeah! It's actually the reason why we called all of you out to our place..." The blond said while wrapping his arm around Hinata's waist. "It just slipped our minds while we were all playing poker, and just having a good time!"

"Yes! But you see, Sakura just reminded us of it when she said 'keeping details'..." Hinata added.

"And we would hate to keep this to ourselves and not tell you guys...because you're like family!"

"Yeah! And...Oh, my...this is so hard to say..." Hinata began fidgeting with her fingers.

"But..."

"But..."

"..."

"Yes?" The rest of us questioned in unison. Waiting is a big challenge for us.

"We're having a baby!" Naruto and Hinata exclaimed, grinning as hard as they could.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

Hinata nodded. Both her and Naruto were still smiling brightly. Everyone then got up, and raced over to the happy couple to congratulate and hug them. Today was definitely a good day.

"How many weeks!" I asked after I had pulled Hinata into a tight embrace.

Hinata blushed. "It'll be 10 weeks tomorrow..."

"I'm so happy for you two!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"You _three_..." Ino corrected, placing a hand on Hinata's tummy. We all giggled. This was probably the reason why Naruto wanted to massage Sasuke's feet...

Although...

I then turned towards the daddy. He was with the boys; Shikamaru and Sasuke, talking to them.

"Congrats, Naruto. I think you've proven your sexuality to us now..." Shikamaru said, while embracing Naruto into a bear hug.

"Finally!" Naruto exclaimed, before throwing his head up to let off a good laugh. "Just kidding. Thanks everyone."

Sasuke smiled. "You'll be a great father, Naruto."

He grinned, before giving Sasuke a good ol' fist pound. "Thanks, man! Still can't believe it, you know? Time flies by fast!"

"It does." Sasuke nodded.

"I mean, look at all of us now! Ino and Shikamaru, Myself and Hinata...The baby..."

"Yeah..."

"And now we just have you, Saks, and Tennie as our proud bachelors!"

"Y-yeah..." Sasuke smiled. The three of them stood there, all grinning at each other in silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Guys! I think we're having a moment!" Naruto whispered happily. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at that comment while Sasuke smirked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_*buzzzz*_

"Whoops!"_  
_

"Great, way to ruin it, Sasuke." Naruto complained. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"S-sorry! Lemme just step outside for a second, I'll be right back..." Sasuke replied quickly, while stuffing his hands in his pockets, and making a mad dash for the door.

Naruto and Shikamaru sighed.

"..."

"..."

_*buzzzz*_

"Whoops! Sorry!" I said quickly as I made my way to the door, trying to find my phone. _  
_

"Oh, come on! Can't a couple of men have a moment around here!" Naruto wailed.

"Um...Cause that would just be plain weird and g-"

I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation once I had stepped outside, but I'm sure that it was going to end _smoothly_. I pressed the answer button on my phone, and held it up and onto my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl!" It was my mother.

"Hey, Mom...What's going on?" I asked while twirling a loose strand of hair with my finger. Whenever my mom starts talking, she does NOT shut up for at least a good 10 minutes. And to be honest, I didn't have much time to spare at the moment. It was already 7:15; and I had to leave soon. I didn't want tonight to be the one night that I'm late.

"Listen, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to-"

"Mom? Can I call you back in about an hour? I still haven't finished studying for the exams..." Ok, I lied. My exams were LONG done. All I was waiting for now was for the school year to start, so that I could make some cash.

Not that I'll get much, considering it's a _teacher's _salary...

"Oh, sure sweetie! Bye!" She then hung up. I sighed, before shoving the device back into my pocket. That was easier then I expected.

"You better get going, Tenten...It's 7:17."

I jumped, before turning to find Sasuke looking at me with a bored expression on his face. "Right...Thanks! Could you let them know that I'm leaving?"

He nodded. "Of course. I need to head out too, so I'll let them know...I'll see you later..." He then turned, and headed towards the door.

"Thanks! Bye!" I said, while walking towards my car.

I might just make it...

* * *

5 years...

I've been coming to this very spot everyday for 5 years without a fail.

I sat down on the wood's wet surface, and allowed my feet to dangle off the edge. The cold wetness felt great on my sweaty toes, as I lightly traced circles in the water. I picked up a nearby pebble and threw it into the lake, watching the ripples grow in size...and come to an end as they all eventually faded away.

5 years of sitting here...

Waiting...

On the damned boardwalk that started it...

And that ended it all.

And for the first time in 5 years...

I think I was finally getting sick of it.

I picked up another pebble and simply held it in my hands, with memories of that night racing through my head.

_'We'll meet up here soon, Tenten, don't worry,' _he once said to me; 5 years ago, when it all ended.

_'But how can you be so sure! You'll probably fin-'_

_'No, I won't. We will meet up here,'_

After he said those words to me, I thought that he would keep his promise. But, after so many years...

Neji must've forgotten. He must've found someone else after 5 years of being separated from each other. Just face it, Tenten...

You need to move on.

I sighed. Moving on was easier said than done. Neji was my first boyfriend, first kiss, and my first love.

Firsts take more time than others; don't you think?

And besides! It's not like we _wanted _to break up...we had to! Neji was to go to a university far from here, leaving me, and everyone else behind.

But...5 years...? Over one boy?

I let these thoughts ponder through my head as I examined the rock that was still in my hands, in more detail.

Wow...I _really_ have no life...

I finally threw the pebble into the water, and stood up.

I _had_ to move on. For my own sake. I can't continue doing this like some obsessed freak!

I mean, look at everyone else! Ino and Shikamaru have created a history together, while Naruto and Hinata have created a _child _together!

I want to do these sorts of things too! Call me selfish, but...

I _need_ to move on...for myself...

And for him.

"Goodbye..."

* * *

"Hey, Big Bang my BABY!"

Big Bang, my adorable Dalmatian puppy (that completely ambushed me once I entered my house) barked, and began wagging his tail like a mad-ma-er..._dog._

"You wanna go for a walk, don't cha!" I cooed, while bending down to pat him. "Here, we'll go in a bit. I just have to call Granny, okay?"

I left Big Bang, and walked towards my bedroom. I plopped onto my bed and dialed my mom's number. After a few seconds, she answered.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi, Tennie! I'm so glad you remembered to call back!" She said happily through the reciever.

I snorted. "Of course I'd call back. So...what did you want to talk about?"

"Ah! Straight to the point! Just like your father!"

"Mom..."

"R-right...Sorry...I keep forgetting that you still have yet to move on..." She sighed.

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two of us.

"Ummm...so what did you want...?" I asked again. I was starting to become irritated...

"Oh! Well...I was just wondering...there's this very sweet young man-"

"Mom..." I groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you! I am NOT interested in getting married right now!"

"I know! But...you're not getting younger, you know..."

"MOM! I'm 23! That's too young to get married! Besides, I'm still getting used to living by myself and working and all that jazz..."

"Listen Honey, _I know_! But trust me, you'll _really_ like this guy!"

There was another awkward pause. Why was my mother so set on getting me married! It seems all we ever talk about these days, is marriage.

I decided to finally ask.

"Tell me, Mom...why are you so set on getting me married! All you ever do now is tell me about the various boys you meet!"

"Tenten," her tone changed dramatically. "I'm only doing what I feel is right. And I hate seeing you sad all the time. You really need to move on!"

"..." There was nothing I could say to that.

"So please...will you just give him a chance...? You'll really like him!"

"..."

"Please!"

"..."

"...?"

I can't believe she's trying so hard for my sake.

Her methods might not be the best...but she is right...

I need to move on.

"...Fine, I guess...How bad could it be?"

"Yay! I knew you'd say yes! Go! Meet him right now! He's waiting for you at the park."

"What the hell! Right now! You're not even going to tell me who he is?"

She giggled. "Nope! I want to surprise you! Go! Bye Sweetie! Tell me everything!"

"...She just hung up on me..." I sighed, before grabbing my jacket and car keys, and heading out the door.

* * *

"I knew that this would be a waste of time..." I mumbled to myself. So far, no one was here, other than myself. "What a waste of time..."

...

...

...Well _this_ is fun...

"Sorry to have kept you waiting! My car wouldn't start..."

I stood frozen in my spot. I knew that voice too well. I slowly turned towards the man that had just spoken. His expression was just as dumbstruck as mine.

"T-Tenten!"

"S...SASUKE!"

I couldn't believe it. Out of all the people in the world...Sasuke! That's just too weird...

Apparently he thought so too, because he kept running his hands through his duck butt hair while mumbling random sentences. He finally looked up at me. We both stared at each other and finally burst out laughing. Sasuke and me? A COUPLE!

Wow.

We both sat down on a nearby bench, and began talking. Apparently, Sasuke's secretary thought that his life was too busy at work, and that he wasn't taking proper care of himself at home. She then suggested for him to find a wife to help him out.

"That's when my mom comes in, right?" I asked once he has finished talking.

He nodded. "Yeah, she said that she knew of someone that was looking to find a husband. At first I didn't agree to the whole 'arranged marriage' thing...but when I thought about it, I realized that I _really_ don't take care of myself properly. So, I decided to give every girl a chance...Still can't believe you're one of them though..."

We both chuckled.

"So...what now?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I dunno. To be honest, I wouldn't mind marrying you. I mean, you're nice, smart, pretty, and I know you, so I wouldn't feel weird or anything. But..."

"But..?"

"But..." Sasuke looked at me. "I know that you're still waiting for Hyuga."

I smiled softly. Sasuke's a nice guy. And pretty good-looking. Hard to believe he's still single.

Sasuke stood up. "I guess I'll see you around..." He turned around to leave, just before I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back onto the bench. He looked startled. 'Y-yes?"

"I...I just want to tell you that...I'll do it...You know...If you wanted to..." I said slowly, trying not to make things awkward. Sasuke then smiled, and moved in closer to give me a peck on the cheek.

"Of course. I'll see you around then." And in the blink of an eye, he left.

To have gone from my best friend to my now, fiancé faster than you could say 'spastastic' was sort of scary. But, Sasuke's a good guy, and I could never say no to him. Besides, I needed to move on and start over. And, I did.

...Spastastic...

...

My mom's gonna get a kick outta this...

* * *

"Big Bang! Where are you, baby!"

Big Bang growled when he saw me. I guess he still was a bit pissed off about the delayed walk...

Speaking of piss...

...Ew.

"Big Bang! How could you!" I exclaimed, grabbing his leach, and placing it on his collar. Big Bang wagged his tail happily. "Come on, let's go..."

I opened the door and let him outside first while I followed. We walked around the block a few times, before heading towards the park. Once we were there, I sat down on the same park bench as earlier, and reached into my bag for a treat.

"Alright, Big Bang...sit!" I commanded, as Big Bang just stared at me. He finally sat, and stayed in that position for a good few seconds.

...

_*plump!*_

"...No! Big Bang! I said 'sit' not 'shit'!"

He barked, and continued to wag his tail as I reached into my bag for a bag. When I found one and bent down to pick up the dog's present, Big Bang must've found a squirrel or something, because when I looked up, he was halfway down the block.

"Shit!" I mumbled as I started running to chase him. "Big Bang!" I must've not been looking while I was running, because the next thing I knew, I tripped, and was falling towards the ground.

...

Why wasn't I on the ground?

"You okay?" A masculine voice said from in front of me. He must've caught me before I landed.

"Y-Yeah...Thank you!" I replied.

"No problem." He then hoisted me up properly onto my feet.

I froze. That voice...

I slowly looked up towards his face, to nearly fall down again. This cannot be happening.

He must've felt the same way.

"Tenten...?"

"...N-Neji...?"

* * *

_ooh! Very interesting...:P What will Tenten do! ;)  
_

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue :)_

_Sorry if it seemed too rushed or confusing at any parts. Feel free to ask questions! I'll try to explain what's happening to the best of my ability :)_

_Also, sorry if it's not too funny at the moment. I wanted to drop all of that filler stuff and jump right into the plot line. The funny perviness I normally add will be there in futire chapters :P_

_Please review, and let me know what you think! :D_

_Talk to you soon!~_

_-nikijoshilove  
_


	2. Chapter 1

Another Night On The Boardwalk

_Yay! A new chapter! :) Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!_

_Big shout-out to the user _ Midnight Insomniac_ for being the first reviewer! :D_

_Please enjoy! :P_

_

* * *

_

"God...! It's been a while! Hasn't it...Tenten?"

Oh, Neji...You have _no_ idea...

"Five years to be exact." I replied, keeping my inner thoughts...well, _inner_. How can he just show up all of a sudden; acting like nothing even happened! Well, news to you, Hyuga. Things _have_ happened. Though at the moment...I wish they hadn't. My life was a complete mess at the moment, and I for sure didn't want him to know that right away. I continued making small talk; wanting to save the big stuff for later. "And despite that fact," I continued. "You look the same as you did in high school!" I laughed, trying not to create an awkward atmosphere. "How'd you manage to pull that off?"

Neji chuckled. "Well, I think you know the answer to that question better than I do. I mean, you look the exact same..." I smiled awkwardly, while his eyes began to look at me in more...detail, making me feel like a pig at the county-fair. He then looked at my face, only to smirk. "Well...except for a few minor changes."

I pouted. I knew perfectly well of which changes he spoke of. I gained a few inches, my hair grew much longer, I looked much more leaner from excercising, and of course, my _package_ of _two_ grew by a size of _two_. And, yes, I'm speaking of what you're thinking. How I know? The gang already gave me the big lecture about my current...physical attributes. "Oh yeah?" I asked anyways. "Like what?" I just wanted to make conversation.

He cocked his head to the side slightly before shrugging. "I don't really know to be perfectly honest. You just seem...different." We both stood there, smiling. "So...I know that this is a bit after the point...but why where you running in the first place?"

I sighed. Big Bang was probably at the other side town by now; being the fast runner he is. It would be pure luck for me to find him alone, especially when it's dark out. "Well, my dog ran away from me, so I was chasing him."

"That's odd, seeing as dogs are typically attached to their owners." He said, smirking slightly.

I shook my head in denial. "Not Big Bang..."

"Wait, you even _named_ it?" Neji asked, while raising a perfectly kept brow.

I rolled my eyes. Jeez, for some prodigy, he sure was dumb when it came down to the bare basics of life.

Unless...

I groaned in slight annoyance before grinning, and giving him a playful wack. "You pervert! You really haven't changed!"

Neji smiled. "Sorry, it's just been a long time."

I smiled back. "I agree."

"..."

"...Oh! Right! I hate to cut this meeting short, but I really need to find Big Bang!" I nodded at him. "I guess I'll see you later...?"

"I can help you find him if you'd like, Tenten. Two heads are better than one, after all." Neji offered.

...Stay strong, Tenten! Resist!

I smiled anyways. "Thanks! That would be a big help!" Gah, I'm such a softie.

"No problem." Neji replied.

The two of us then turned, and walked in search for the troublesome dog.

* * *

"So...why'd you name the dog Big Bang anyways?" Neji asked after a few minutes of raping the town, in attempt to find the damn animal. We were currently a few houses down from my own.

I sighed. I've explained this story so many times these past 3 years, to the point where I've completely memorized it. From start to finish. "Well," I started, trying to make it as short as possible. I just wanted to find the poor guy."I got him for my twentieth birthday from my mom. And when we let him loose for just a few seconds, he started running around and knocked a glass vase over that was sitting on my mother's kitchen table and-."

"Let me guess; it caused a 'big bang'," Neji finished, smirking. "You should've said so earlier. We can easily find where he is if we just listen for some sort of a big-"

_*CRASH! BOOM! BANG!*_

"Big Bang! My baby!" I exclaimed, as I ran towards my front porch. He was barking loudly and wagging his tail eagerly. I looked more closely, to find that his leash was oh, so conveniently wrapped around one of my wicker chairs...which like dominoes, made the rest of them, and the table fall over. I sighed, as I released Big Bang from his leash and picked him up. "You've caused so much trouble today!" Big Bang barked, before jumping out of my arms. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I turned to find Big Bang snuggling against Neji's leg. Neji smiled, before bending down to pet him.

"Hey, handsome..." Neji cooed, (strangely enough) while Big Bang continued his barking.

I chuckled. "Neji, it's like he knows you! He's never been so affectionate with anyone else before!"

Neji smirked, before scooping Big Bang into his arms and standing up. "That's weird. I've never had a dog before. But I think I'd like to have one...Good company; you know?"

I nodded, as he handed Big Bang off to me. "Thanks for the help..."

"You're welcome." Neji replied. We both stood there, not really knowing what to say.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee...or tea...Do you like tea? Because I know that men normally don't like tea...except for Naruto, but I think he's the exception...well! I like coffee, but it's _completely_ your choice-"

"Tenten!" Neji exclaimed, cutting me off.

"W-what!" Was there something on my face? Was I smelling funny? Oh crap...Was I rambling..._again_?

"I'd love to." He replied, smiling.

"Oh! Ok!"

Well _that_ was embarrassing...

* * *

"You seem do be doing pretty good by yourself."

I took another sip from my coffee. "Oh? What do you mean by that?" I asked once I swallowed the black goodness. We had been sitting at my kitchen table, sipping our drinks for the past 15 minutes in complete silence. That is, until just now.

"Your place looks quite nice. I'm surprised that you've established this for yourself over the course of five years..." Neji's voice trailed off, as he kept on looking around my kitchen. My kitchen wasn't too special in my opinion, but that's probably because I've been living here for a while now. The cherry oak table we were sitting at had 4 chairs, all with the same cherry oak tone. To my left, my small kitchen that was made with various tones of pine was fully equipped with all of my cooking needs. Plain, and simple. Good thing I like it like that, because I'm not going to be getting much more with a _teacher's_ salary.

"Well," I started as I picked up my mug. "I think you're giving me too much credit. Most of this stuff was just gathered from random garage sales people were having around." I laughed. "I just got them fixed up with the money I made waitressing in university."

Neji raised a brow while sipping on his tea. "You used to be a waitress?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but not anymore. Just while I was doing my undergrad and a bit after that. Now I'm just focusing more on completing my BED while teaching some classes at the academy." I looked at Neji, only to cock my head to one side. "You?"

He chuckled. "Well, I just finished my MCAT, and got accepted into medical school a few months ago."

I gasped. "Really! Congrats! That's awesome! You'll be a kick-ass doctor!"

Neji smiled. "Thanks. It means a lot." There was a brief pause, until Neji started talking again. "I want to settle in here before I finish the rest of my studies. That's why I'm back."

...Couldn't you have picked a _different_ day to come back! I mean, this is a _complete_ mess! The very same night I finally decide to _fucking_ move on from...well, _us_, you decide to randomly drop by without a word. How does one _do_ that! Jeez!

"Well, that's understandable," I started. "You've lived here most of your life." I crossed my arms over my chest, and leaned back into my chair. "So where's your residence at? I could help you settle into your place if you need the help."

"See, that's the thing..." He said, leaning into the table so that his elbows were touching it while his fingers were interlaced. "Residence is so expensive these days, so I was just going to find an apartment to stay in rather than paying all that cash. But nothing's available at the moment..."

"You could stay here if you'd like. I mean, until you find a place...I have the room..." My voice trailed off. That totally and completely slipped out. I can't offer for him to stay here! I'm getting _married_ for Pete's sake! To _Sasuke_! Please, Neji! Pretend you didn't hear that and say-

"Really? You sure? Because I'd hate to intrude or anything..." Neji asked with concern.

_No_! I'm _not_ sure!

Reject him, Tenten! **REJECT!**

...

Oh, but just look at the poor guy! He's got nowhere else to go...!

...Gah! Snap out of it, Tenten! You can't do this! We all know what happened the _last_ time you and Hyuga lived together...

...

...Oh, what the heck! It'll just be for a little while, right?

"Yeah! Absolutely!" I said finally, ignoring all of my thoughts. How bad could it be?

...

I'm a failure bride.

* * *

Neji left about a half hour later to go back to his hotel room. We both agreed that tomorrow he would check out of his current room, and would come to stay here for a little while. I know with my current situation that I really shouldn't, but...what else can I do as his friend, just leave him there? Besides, I'm the only one that can help him out! With Hinata and Naruto's baby on the way, there's no way the couple could say yes, given the fact that their house is also pretty small. And the rest of the gang still have yet to settle in themselves.

...Oh, shut up, Tenten! Everyone knows you just want him all to yourself...

I sighed, before plopping down onto my bed. I couldn't just call off the wedding because Neji came back...that wouldn't be fair towards Sasuke. Like he said earlier today, 'everyone needs a chance'. I need to do the same...But then there's Neji! And we've been through so much together and now he's here with me, and-

Gah! Why is it that I want to please everyone I see! I'm such a passive person...

I grabbed a pillow that was on the bed beside me, and pressed it up against my chest, with my arms crossed over it. I really should just sleep on it, rather than making my mind even more messed up...if that's evem possible, considering it's...well, _me_. I closed my eyes, in attempt to get some well deserved R&R.

_*buzzz*_

"Oh, come on!" I exclaimed. "Who could be calling at this hour!" I sat up straight, and reached for my phone. "Hello? This is Tenten."

"Tenten? Hey, it's Sasuke. Sorry to bother you at this time-"

Great...Well! At least it's not my mother. The last person I wanted to talk to was her. She's the one that started this in the first place!

"Oh, no problem...I wasn't sleeping or anything..." _Yet_. I answered, keeping the rest of what I had to say to myself. "So, what do you need?"

"Right. Well, I don't mean to be pushy or anything, but I just have a few questions about...you know..." Sasuke's voice trailed off. I could easily imagine the expression on his face: embarrassed. Uchihas don't do well when it comes to discussing things like 'love' or 'marriage'...neither are Hyugas. I couldn't help but to giggle at the mental image of Neji. Not saying that he's goofy looking or anything-wait, never mind...but you know what I mean!

I started twirling a strand of hair with my finger. "Yes? You don't have to be shy now."

Sasuke coughed. "Right, sorry...this is just so new to me. I've never really had...you know..."

I threw my head back to laugh. "That makes the two of us."

"Well, you had Hyuga in high school. I've never dated or done anything to anyone, so-"

I cut him off. "Oh, really? Because I do recall that _passionate_ kiss you and Naruto both shared together-"

"Tenten..." Sasuke growled, causing me to laugh.

"I'm just teasing!" I replied, still laughing. By now, he was also doing the same. "It's amazing how distracted we are! I've yet to hear the reason why you've called me!"

"Haha, I know..." Sasuke said, breathing heavily into the receiver. "Blame my sexiness."

"Sasuke!"

"Sorry! That was the last distraction, I swear!" We both started laughing, until he started talking again. "I was just wondering if you'd like to meet up at my place for lunch tomorrow. Just so we can...you know..."

I smirked. Why was he having so much trouble talking all of a sud-oh, never mind. It's _Sasuke_ we're talking about... "Lunch sounds good. I'll be there. See you later!"

"Later."

I sighed as I hung up the phone. Sasuke was just plain awesome. I _can't_ cancel out on him. I simply _can't_.

...

...

Wow, something just hit me

...

...

I'm getting married.

I'm getting fucking married.

* * *

_There! Sorry for the shortness, but I felt that it would be right to end it there, rather than dragging it on with baseless shit :P I was going to give it an extra 1000 words ;)  
_

_The link for Tenten's kitchen is here- _/yahoo_site_admin/assets/images/kit27.

_I suck at making descriptions, so if you just want to have a look it would probably do you better :P_

_Oh! I forgot to mention a few things earlier so I'll just state them now. :)_

_Neji's going to be attending med-school, Sasuke is training in buisness, Shikamaru is a defense attorney, Naruto is getting his BED along with Tenten, Hinata and Sakura are in nurse training, while Ino is currently working in retail._

_Also, Naruto and Hinata have been dating for 6 years, and live together. Ino and Shikamaru have been officially boyfriend and girlfriend for a year now, although they've been incredibly flirty with each other over the course of 5 years._

_Alright! That's it! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it!_

_Please review! They make me write! ;)_

_-nikijoshilove  
_


	3. Chapter 2

Another Night On The Boardwalk

_Thank you so much everyone for all of your kind words :) They mean a lot :D_

_Ok! On to the story! LOTS OF THINGS HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER! :)_

_Hope you enjoy it! :)_

_

* * *

_

As you all can probably tell based off of the activities that have taken place in my life, I have horrible luck. I mean, just recap on everything: I got sent to boarding school, became enemies with the hottest guy in school, was forced to live with him in a shitty cottage-like thing after a big fight, my father passed away, I ran away to some creeper's university_,_ wasted five years of my life waiting for my man-meat after graduation, decide to move on, got engaged with one of my best friends, HE comes _back _into my life, and finally I open my big mouth and invite him to live with me until medical school starts for him. To sum it up: MY LIFE SUCKS.

After I had spoken to Sasuke about our lunch date, I could not fall asleep until it was at least 3 o'clock. What was I doing? Well, look above. I was thinking about everything that had happened to me, and why for once there was something to look forward to. I was getting married for god damned fucking sake, and was finally realizing it. Anyways, because I did end up falling asleep at such late timing, by the time I woke up-

"Oh _fuck_! I'm late!" I ripped my sheets off my body as I scampered towards my dresser. I yanked on the first thing my eyes laid upon; a purple t-shirt and jeans, while making my way to the bathroom, where I splashed cold water on my face and put my hair up in a high pony tail. Call me a multi-tasker, or just plain late.

In the midst of my preparation session, I remembered that Neji was to appear in a short amount of time to get some of his belongings in here. I cursed, while fumbling around for my extra set of keys that were buried deep inside my junk drawer. Once the item was retrieved, I headed outside and hid the keys in my mailbox. Neji should be smart enough to search there...hopefully.

* * *

"Hey. Glad you made it." Sasuke greeted once I had finally made it. Twelve minutes late, but at least I arrived.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late! I kinda woke up late..." I replied, scratching the back of my neck. Remember how I used to hate it when people did that? How it always reminded me of their neck-dandruff? Well, over the course of five years, that action became quite addicting. Much to my regret.

"No problem." Sasuke chuckled. He then signaled for me to sit down at his kitchen table, where two plates of some dish were present. We both sat down, and started eating. Once we had eaten a good portion of the meal, and finished the small talk, we finally got down to buisness.

"The reason why I called you here," he started while placing his utensils down, "was mainly because we never made things official." Sasuke then coughed, and fisted his hand inside his pocket to retrieve a small navy blue box. He opened it, to reveal a stunning silver ring that was studded with little diamonds all around its circumference, with a bigger one in its center. "Uh..." Sasuke continued, with a vivid blush plastered on his pale face. "I'm not quite sure how to do this...but..." He grabbed my left hand and started rubbing his thumb across my line of knuckles. "But I would feel like the world's biggest douchebag for not doing this. So, I have to." His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Tenten, will you marry me...?"

My jaw dropped. Everything about this was so beautiful! The ring, the dinner, the groom..hell! Especially the groom! Who knew that SASUKE of all people would be such a romantic! Before I knew it, I was nodding like crazy while the silver was slipped onto my ring finger. "Sasuke..!" I squealed, before running to sit on his lap only to embrace him. We both sat there for a little bit simply enjoying each other's company. We chatted a bit about the details surrounding the wedding, and various other things in life. Nothing could ruin this moment-

_*buzzz*_

-besides a cell phone.

I groaned. "Sorry about that." I reached into my right back pocket, and felt around for my phone. Just as I thought I had it and gave it a good squeeze, Sasuke's eyes boggled out of his head. "Why won't it shut up!" I continued. "I mean, I'm pressing the button!" Sasuke started biting his lip. He was probably annoyed._  
_

_*buzzz*_

"Dammit! Where the hell did the thing go!" I got off of Sasuke, and started patting myself down. I couldn't afford to loose another phone!

"Tenten!" Sasuke said loudly, cutting me off guard. I turned around so we were facing each other. He then walked closer to me, and reached into my left back pocket, pulling out a sleek device. "Wrong pocket." Sasuke shoved the phone back into the proper spot.

I frowned. "That can't be! I mean, if it was in my left pocket instead of my right...what was the..._thing_ I kept touching!"

Sasuke sighed while grabbing my hands and placing them right above his belt. "That would be-"

"Guess who I found creeping around in Tenten's bedroom!" Someone exclaimed as they stepped into the room.

"-My dick."

Everyone froze. Why? Well, for one, that sounded VERY wrong. Certainly Sasuke's dick hasn't been creeping around my bedroom. Two: I was embarassed. I just about gave Sasuke a hand job without knowing it. And finally, three: _Someone_ just barged in on the two of us, creating a very awkward scenario. Sasuke and I turned around to look at the intruder who was none other than Naruto. He was standing there frowning.

"Don't you ever knock? What's your problem, you dork!" Sasuke exclaimed. Obviously, he was pissed off, and I don't blame the guy.

Naruto ignored Sasuke, and continued with what he wanted to say. "Sasgay! Why would your dick be creeping around in Tennie's bedroom!"

I rolled my eyes. Naruto could be so dense sometimes.

"Besides, if it's gonna be in any bedroom, it's obviously gonna wind up in min-"

"NARUTO! Please keep your gayness to yourself!" Sasuke exclaimed, cutting him off. Oh, I love watching these two together. They're like peanut-butter and jelly. They taste so different alone, but create an orgasm in the mouth when they're together.

...That was an odd way of describing their relationship.

After a few minutes of bickering, there was an awkward silence that remained in the room. It was Naruto who finally broke the ice. "Why is Tenten here, Sasgay?"

The duck-butt haired man raised a perfectly shaped brow. "Am I not allowed to have people over?"

"No, no! Not like that...I just mean...um...you guys were awfully close..." Naruto replied, blushing. It was kinda cute seeing him act all virgin-like, when obviously he wasn't. "Was I...um...interrupting anything?"

"Yes." Sasuke and I said at the same time.

Naruto's eyes started bulging out of his head "You mean...you guys were doing stuff?"

I rolled my eyes. Naruto was such a pervert. "Yes, we were. So if you'd kindly explain to us why you interrupted, it'd be appreciated." The sicko can think whatever he wants.

Naruto sighed. "Ok well, I was taking a walk, when I passed by your house. And...someone was inside!"

"...So?" I asked, urging him to continue.

"It was probably just the dog, dumbass." Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto shook his head in denial. "No! This someone was carrying a box! Anyways, I got really curious, so I crawled in your house through the bathroom window, and BOOM! There he was! Peeing and humming like there wasn't a damned thing in the world! So, I sat in the shower, and right when he finished his piss session, I told him to wash his hands. So, the guy comes in my direction, and GUESS WHAT!" Naruto was panting now, seeing as he somehow managed to fit his whole story in one breath. He then threw his hands up in the air. "It was Neji! Hyuuga's back!"

"...WHAT!" Sasuke exclaimed, smiling. "Why didn't you call us!"

"I did! I thought it was weird that he was hanging out at Tenten's house, especially when she wasn't home, so I called you, but your phone was off. Then, I called Tenten, but it kept ringing. So! I decided to walk over to your place, Sasgay!" Naruto said, grinning.

No one seemed to question why he was at my place, or why there was no reaction from me when I heard the news. Before I knew it, we were all racing towards my house, where the entire gang was already waiting for us.

* * *

"You're pregnant!"

Everyone in the room laughed to Neji's reaction. We were all sitting in my living room, when the news eventually made its way to Neji. He seemed rather shocked (or disturbed) to learn that his innocent cousin wasn't as innocent as everyone had thought. Not to mention the fact that it was the knuckle-headed blond that got the deed done.

"Wow!" Neji coughed. "Uh, congrats!"

Hinata smiled softly. "Thank you. I'm so happy that you're back in time for the baby!"

"YESssHHH!" Sasuke hiccuped. He was plainly intoxicated, thus the slurring. "Ish like a...reunion! Five shtinkin yearshhh...I feel funny..."

"Me TOO...! Shashgay...!" Naruto yelled, also slurring. Once we had all settled in, he and Sasuke practically drowned themselves with the booze Ino brought over. However, unlike her, they have absolutely tolerance for it. Naruto placed his head in Sasuk-sorry..._Shashgay's _lap. "Shashu! Feel me!"

Shashgay picked up his head, and plopped it over and onto my lap. "Shorry...NaruTO...!" He closed his eyes halfway. "We'll have...shex...later..."

Everyone burst out laughing. Having the gang back and all together after such a long period of time felt really good. Spastastic even. We clicked together so easily after such a long time being apart. I mean, when we entered my house and ambushed Neji, we spent about 10 minutes catching up on life before getting down and dirty. But still it felt like something was missing...

"Hello! Anyone miss me!" We all turned towards the unfamiliar voice, only to be shocked. Tall, dark, chocolate brown hair, husky smile...it could only be-

"KIBA!" Hinata exclaimed before running over to give him a big hug. Kiba chuckled at the friendly greet, and lifted her up mid-hug, making her yelp. We all got up and ran towards him practically raping him in the process.

Before things get too heated and sticky, (perviness fully intended) let me explain what exactly happened to Kiba. Well! Remember how I swapped places with Kiba so that I could come back to the academy when I transferred to Orodickmaru's place? Yeah, well he got really serious with his hobby for basketball and decided to continue with that. It's been about 3 years since I saw him last; that being at my house for Christmas dinner. You see, unlike _someone_...he actually bothered to keep in contact. However, I don't remember him telling me that he was coming over today...

* * *

"Are you guys all excited for the reunion!"

Everyone looked at Kiba. We had just finished catching up and telling the guy about Hinata's pregnancy. Of course, he had the same reaction as Neji. Hell, everyone did. So, anyways, all of a sudden he brought up high school, and now this. And to be completely honest, I had no idea about this reunion that he spoke of. Something probably had come through the mail, but I've been too lazy to check it lately.

"I hate to be the one to ask this, but what the hell are you talking about? Reunion?" I asked, hoping I wasn't the only one clueless about this.

Kiba nodded. "Yeah, the academy's having their five year reunion for our grad class. Can't believe you didn't know about it! That's the whole reason why I came down!"

"What! Are you serious! When is it!" Ino asked enthusiastically. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was clueless.

"In a few days! Shit, you guys are screwed! They're having the whole prom theme going on this year, so I'd bet your ass that they're all going to dress up in prom attire." Kiba replied, shaking his head. "You girls better hit the stores soon."

"Oh, we will!" Sakura said, grinning. "Tenten! Tomorrow we're having a girl's date! You need to drive us!"

I groaned. Great. Tomorrow I'm gonna be baby-sitting for a bunch of grown women while we _shop_. Remember what happened the _last_ time we went shopping? That was a very painful experience, especially for my neck. But! I guess as long as the trip remains short and sweet, I should not get injured! "Yeah, sounds good."

"..."

"Um...yes?" I asked as the pinkette and the blonde drew closer towards me.

"Tenten...?" Sakura started. "Is that a new ring? I don't remember it being there yesterday..."

Ino nodded. "It looks really pretty. Who gave it to you; Neji?"

Neji, who was sitting beside me, looked at my hand. "No, it wasn't me. Good choice though, whoever picked it out."

I blushed. What would Neji know about rings? "Um, actually-"

"I am the...lucky pershon...that..." Sasuke hiccuped. "Gave thish ring to her."

Oh fuck. Please! I really don't want everyone to find out about our engagement like...THIS! I'd prefer to do it...sober!

"Really? What for? It looks too fancy to give to a friend." Sakura stated, gazing at the drunk man.

"Don't listen to him, Sakura. He's obviously not...capable at the moment." Ino said, eyeing the two men also.

"Hey! Jusht becaush...I'm a lil'...tipshy doshen't...mean I'm...RETARDed..." Sasuke replied. He then raised his glass as a toast. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED...!"

"...Oh..."

"...My..."

"Fuck." I mumbled, as everyone now came in my direction to congratulate me on the engagement.

"Congratulations!" Sakura and Ino said while embracing me into a tight hug. I said thank you (and kept doing so), and replied to everyone's questions. They all seemed really happy for us...! Well...except one person...

"Congrats." Neji said cooly when he approached me. He then held out his arms inviting a hug, making me smile. I raised up and onto my tippy-toes and hugged him. He started rocking me side to side. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday...?"

I sighed softly. "The timing wasn't right." And, the timing really wasn't right; I wasn't lying. Hell, he re-appeared on the very same day as my engagement! "I was going to tell you soon enough. I wanted it...sober."

Neji chuckled into my ear. "Well, I can imagine." I started chuckling softly along with him. "But Tenten, if you're getting married," he continued, "I can't possibly stay here. I don't want to intrude on anything."

I guess I should've taken the opportunity to kick Neji out of my house, but...I mean, his stuff was already here! "No, stay. You won't intrude on anything. I mean, the wedding's not for another six months."

"I don't know if I should." Neji replied. "I don't know if I _can_."

I finally pulled back from our looong hug. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He looked confused. "I...don't know."

"..."

"..."

"Well...where does that leave us...?" I asked. "Just stay here, Neji. It's no big deal. Besides! You'll find an apartment soon enough."

He smiled softly. "Yeah...I guess. No big deal."

* * *

_There! So dramatic! ;) I hope you liked it :)_

_I'll try to update soon; I'm taking a family vacation for a month, so I'm not sure when that update'll be :)_

_Please **review**! :D  
_


	4. Chapter 3

Another Night On The Boardwalk

_Thank you everyone who reviewed! :)_

_Oh! I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but the link for Tenten's ring is on my profile. I'll be posting links of stuff every so often. The reason why I'm doing so is also posted on my profile :)_

_Anyways, I think I'm writing this one a lot faster than my first one, I mean, back then it was a new chapter every 2 weeks. Not to mention the quality of writing sucked. But I've posted 3 chapters in 3 weeks for this story, and it's written a lot nicer (in my opinion) ! Nice improvements, right? ;)_

_Anyways! On to the story! :) Please enjoy, and don't forget to **review**! :D_

_

* * *

_

Last night as usual; I didn't get any sleep. Though this time, it wasn't caused by my nerves, my excitement or anything. No, I was just VERY uncomfortable. See, once all of the guests cleared out of my house and the house was somewhat clean again, Neji and I had a ginormous brawl over who was going to sleep on the couch/pull-out-bed thingy. I kept insisting that I would sleep on it because he was the guest and deserved to be treated like one, so he should get the bed. But HE kept on being stubborn, and fought back with an equal amount of...well, stubbornness! He kept on saying that because I was the hostess, I should get the bed because I was already providing a roof over his head which was enough. So yeah. Eventually, we both got kinda tired of our useless and childish battle, and determined the winner the quick and easy way; via rock, paper, scissors.

So when I finally decided to hit the hay and got into the covers, I remembered why I never liked sleeping on the damned thing. There was a ginormous and sharp spring that was poking my ass and lower back the entire time. I swear, I tried so many positions to get comfortable, but none of them worked. That stupid spring kept on finding its way to some body part of mine. So there I was, pissed off, and tired, at 5:00 in the morning. Neji's snoring kept ringing in my ears, which made me even MORE pissed off, because it was reminding me of the sleep I was NOT getting. Therefore, I picked up my blanket and pillow and plopped down on the floor.

I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I do know that I did...if that makes any sense. How I knew? Well, I got woken up, and in an...odd fashion. I don't know anything about how the situation came about, but all I knew, was that Neji somehow, was on top of me.

I screamed, as I put my head up. "What the hell happened!" I asked, as I tried to squirm out from under him. I failed miserably. "Why are you on top of me!"

"Sorry! I tripped over you. I didn't see you there." Neji replied, as he tried to get off of me. "What are you doing on the floor anyways?"

I moaned in relief as the weight was lifted off my back. I'm pretty sure that he had just crushed all of my internal organs...not to mention my external ones. Not calling him fat or anything, but Neji's almost 6 feet of pure muscle. That's a lot for a woman of my stature. I stood up, and shrugged. "I was uncomfortable. Thought the floor would be better, though I regret ever thinking that..."

Neji laughed. "Fair enough reason. So tonight, you can have the bed."

I groaned. I really did not feel like getting into _this_ again, especially in the morning. "No! Neji! How many times do I have to keep telling you! You get the bed!"

"Now, now, Tenten my dear, you know I don't like the special treatment." Neji said in a teasing tone. He smirked, as he watched my facial expression change.

"Well, neither do I!" I replied. Normally I would've called him out on the 'dear' thing, but I decided to let it go. Too early to get mad over such pathetic things. Besides! It was MUCH better than the usual 'Tennie' or the worst; 'Tennie Teddy'.

"Exactly. Which is why I have come up with the best solution possible." Neji cocked his head to one side. "Care to hear it?"

I smirked. "Please enlighten me, oh wise one!" I put my hands on my hips as I waited for his 'best solution possible'.

"Alright!" He clapped his hands dramatically. "We'll share the bed!"

"...Um...what? You're proposing that you and I...sleep together...?" Though the thought of sleeping next to an insanely sexy man did tingle my senses, it was a bit weird to do so when we met again only a couple of days ago. And it would be completely awkward seeing as I'm currently engaged. "Don't you think that's a bit too..._friendly_...?" I could think of no other way of describing it.

"...Huh? No, why would I want to do that?" Neji frowned. "Wait...I didn't mean it like that..." He coughed. "What I mean is...that's not what I mean."

"...Sorry, you've completely lost me." I stated. We both started laughing. "Start from the beginning...?"

Neji smirked. "Well, if we did that, I'd have to fall on you again..."

"NO!" I exclaimed, causing him to laugh.

"Just kidding. Anyways, what I meant by sharing the bed, was alternating. You know, you use it one night, I'll use it-" Neji said until I cut him off.

"I know what alternating means, Genius. And, your supposition seems fair enough." I smiled. "Let's do it!"

Neji frowned. "Don't you think that's a bit too..._friendly_...?"

I gave him a playful whack. I knew he was mocking me of earlier, though I didn't really mind. If you're going to be friends with someone, you can't possibly get mad over such things. Friends. Nothing more. No big deal.

* * *

"So, do you have any plans for today?" I asked once I had finished the breakfast Neji prepared for the both of us.

"No, not really." Neji replied while placing his elbows on the table. "I might just look at the real-estate a bit more. Or go for a long walk or something. What about you?"

"Well, the girls all want to go shopping for the reunion." I rolled my eyes. "I don't really see the point of it though. I mean, why not just wear the same dress you wore on the actual prom? That's what I'll probably end up doing." I chuckled. "Can't really afford anything on a teacher's salary..."

Neji chuckled. "No, I agree. There's no point in buying a dress that you'll only wear once. Besides, that dress looked good on you."

I raised my eyebrows at his last remark. "Really? You didn't think it was too...much?"

"No. It suited you well. It brought out your eyes." Neji replied.

"Yeah? You remember?" I asked. Hearing that felt good. Like, really _really_ good. I don't know why though.

He smiled softly. "Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"...Well!" I exclaimed as I stood up abruptly. "I should get going now. They're probably all waiting at the gas station." The gas station is the exact middle between my house, Sakura/Ino's apartment, and Hinata/Naruto's house. Whenever we all us girls want to meet up, we all go there and wait for the driver of the day. Which was me. Yay.

"Yeah sure. Have fun." Neji said as I headed out the door.

"I'll try..." I called back. I then stepped out of the house, and sighed. Shopping...?

I'd rather read a book.

* * *

"So, you and Sasuke, huh?"

I sighed. I didn't really want to explain things to them, because I knew they would ask even more questions; questions that I wouldn't have the answer to. But, I guess they did deserve an explanation as to why all of a sudden, two friends who have absolutely nothing in common are getting married. I mean, I would be curious too, if two of my friends were getting married all of a sudden. But still, I was getting adjusted myself, and preferred reserving the questions until later. But, as usual, I decided to rebel against myself, and answered. "Yup."

"Wow. I never would've guessed that in a million years." Sakura (who had asked the previous question) replied. "But now that I actually think about it, it's not that hard to picture."

I breaked the car immediately, causing all three girls to gasp. "What! What do you mean!" How the hell can they picture me with Sasuke! _I_ can't even picture that, and _I'm_ the one getting married here! Isn't that like a complete contradiction of human nature or something?

Ino sighed. "Oh, come on, Tenten! It's so obvious!" She began cracking her knuckles, making Hinata and Sakura cringe. "Who else besides Sasuke is a cold-as-ice-yet-hot-as-fire-monotone-ass fuck?"

I shrugged. "Sai?"

"EWWWWW! NO WAY! SAI'S UGLY!" Ino screeched, making everyone laugh. We all knew Sai was the gayest shit ever during our high school career...well, besides Naruto. "Come on, Tenten! Are you really _that_ dense!"

I drove a little further, until I reached the mall's parking lot. I turned, and quickly found a spot to park. Once the ignition was turned off completely, I turned around to look at Sakura and Ino. "Would one of you just _please_ tell me what you're talking about! I feel _completely_ out of the loop!"

"Um...they're talking about Neji, Tenten." Hinata said from beside me. "Ino was describing Neji."

I blinked twice. "WHAT!"

Sakura sighed. "They're practically the same person!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT. You're saying that...you can see me with Sasuke...because you see me with Neji!" I exclaimed. I stepped out of the car. "That's just...WRONG! Completely WRONG!" How could they think that! That's so...absurd!

Hinata and Sakura stepped out of the car. "Tenten, don't be mad..." The quieter of the two said.

"I'm not mad! I'm just...ugh!" I started heading for the entrance. "Do you guys all think that I'm so...obsessed with Neji...?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, just the cold-as-ice-yet-hot-as-fire-monotone-ass fuck kind of guys. It's your type."

"WHAT! No! That's not true!" I turned around to face them, and started walking backwards. "Why are we even talking about this!"

Ino finally stepped out of the car. "Oh, come on! You're over-reacting! It's not like it's a bad or anything!"

I threw my hands up in the air, and started flailing them: Naruto style. "It makes me sound so...blah!"

"You _are_ blah!" Sakura and Ino exclaimed at the same time.

"You've kept the same hairstyle for almost 20 years now, Tenten." Hinata added, making the other girls nod. Great. Nice to know that _that's_ how they all percieve me: boring.

"So!" I exclaimed. "It's easy!" Why is it that even during high school, my hairstyle always gets put into the argument somehow, someway? Ugh, they're just jealous. Not.

"You can't keep taking the easy way out for your entire life! I mean, you're getting married! You've gotta do things the hard way sometimes! No more laziness!" Ino replied. We all then stepped into the mall through the door.

"Huh?" I replied. I had absolutely no idea what the three of them were talking about. They all groaned from my reaction to Ino's speech. "Oh, what now!" I asked, as we made our way through the mall, passing various stores along the way.

"I knew you weren't going to understand! Which is why we're here to help!" Sakura said, grinning. I cocked my head to the side. What were they going to help me with? Understanding Ino? Cause let me tell you, that's impossible.

"We want to feminize you." Hinata said.

"You want to what me?" I asked. What the hell was 'feminize' supposed to mean? It sounded completely vulgar to my ears. "'Feminize'? Is that another word for rape or something?"

"NO!" Sakura exclaimed. "Tenten!" She grabbed me by the shoulders. "We want to turn you into a _real_ girl before the wedding!"

...

...

"Oh." I replied. I really REALLY should've stayed home today...

"Great! Let's go, girls!" Ino exclaimed as she pumped her fists in the air.

"Yeah!" Hinata and Sakura yelled, as they dragged me off somewhere.

...

"Hey! WAIT! I never agreed to any of this!"

"Too bad!"

* * *

"What the fuck is this?" I asked, as I held up a dangly thing in front of Ino's face. "A headband or something?"

"That's a thong." Ino stated, as she browsed through the shop's inventory. "And a very cute one."

I screamed, as I threw the..._thing_ god knows where. "Oh my! It's so tiny!" Heh, that's what she said...ugh! They're right! I really am like a guy! I even joke like one! Jeez, I'm such a failure.

Sakura picked up the headban-er..._thong_ that got chucked by her feet. "Ooh! Cute! You should buy this, Tenten!"

I shook my head. "No way! I am NOT wearing that for..._Sasuke_!" I couldn't help but cringe at the thought of me wearing something so skimpy infront of him. After he'd see..._that_ from me, I'd probably drive him to suicide. "We're not...sexually involved or anything!"

"Oh, but you will be!" Ino replied, as she walked closer to me. "Right after the two of you say 'I do', you'll get bonked away by Sasuke. You know how he desperately wants to get those Uchiha babies out!" She draped her arm across my shoulders. "So, you better get all of your bed-techniques perfected and ready!"

"What bed-techniques?" I asked. Did they take me for a whore or something? Did they see me as slutty as Karin? Uh, not this girl. I swear, the most revealing thing in my closet besides the under-garments was a pair of Bermuda shorts. "I don't have any bed-techniques..." I continued. Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes, while Hinata sighed.

"Um, you guys...? There's something you should know about Tenten..." Hinata said. She pulled the pinkette and the blonde closer to her, so she could whisper. "Tenten's..._inexperienced_..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTT!"

Ugh. Thanks guys. Way to make me feel good about myself.

"You know?" Sakura said, after they had finished shitting their pants over the news. "That really explains a lot. I now understand why you're so clueless about these things!"

"Thank you!" I replied. Finally! SOMEONE understands!

"I don't understand!" Ino exclaimed. "I mean, aren't these things kinda a part of common sense? And I also don't understand why you haven't done things as yet!"

_Oh_, **that is** _it_.

"Well, _sorry_ that I have some class!" I spat back. I don't mean to sound like a bitch or anything, but who exactly were THEY to tell me what's right and what's not? I've reserved myself for specific reasons; reasons that should not be any concern of theirs. "I'm done here!" I fished through my purse, and dug out a few bills. "Here. Call a cab." Before I knew it, I was running out of the store, until I made my way to the parking lot. Why was it that whenever I go shopping, something goes wrong? I've never had a fight with the girls like this. But, you know me. I never take shit from anyone. I sighed. The last thing I needed was this. I then opened the door to my car, and sat down behind the wheel. I closed my eyes, and didn't open them until someone started knocking on my window. I quickly opened my eyes, and looked to see who it was. It was Neji. I rolled down my window, and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey." Neji replied. "Um, I was just taking Big Bang for a walk, when I saw you sitting here. Thought you were sleeping."

I laughed. "No, not sleeping...just thinking." I didn't really want to talk to Neji about what had just happened. It would be sort of embarrassing...

"About what?" He asked. "Maybe I can help?"

I shrugged. "I dunno...it's a rather...weird subject...pretty embarrassing too..."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, Tenten. Back in high school, you've braided my hair, named me 'Dollface', talked to me about practically everything, and to top it all off, you've seen my dick before! I think we've gotten past the stage of keeping things from each other."

I laughed. He did have a very wise point. "Fine. But for your ears only." I unlocked the doors. "Come have a seat."

He smirked, as he made his way beside me. I explained to him what the girls said about me being inexperienced, and why it bothered me. I also told him about the 'feminizing'. I pretty much told him everything except the bit about why they picture me with Sasuke. Even though Big Bang was barking for pretty much the whole time, he calmly closed his eyes, and listened...which I can appreciate. After I had finished, I waited for him to say something. He didn't, so I did.

"Am I boyish, Neji? Please answer honestly." I asked.

He opened his eyes. I waited for him to say something, but nothing came out until a few seconds later. "If by boyish you mean being down-to-earth, then you definitely are." He stared at me, while I looked at him with a bamboozled expression plastered on my face.

"Huh?" I questioned, as I cocked my head to one side.

He started laughing. "No! You're not!"

I smiled. "Thanks." That was all I needed to hear. "It means a lot."

Neji shrugged. "Just stating the facts. No need to thank me." We both stared at each other. "Sasuke's one lucky guy."

...

...

At least that makes one of us.

* * *

_There! An extra-long chapter! :) Hope you all enjoyed it! :) I'll be on vacation for about 3 weeks now, so I may not update until then. I'll try, but I don't want to make promises that I can't fulfill._

_Hahaha, I have to say, I loved the part in the car, when Tenten suggested Sai as the cold-as-ice-yet-hot-as-fire-monotone-ass fuck. :P Made me crack up ;) I also loved writing Bitchy Tenten/Ino. Don't ask why :P I just think bitchy moments are sweet :)_

_Please, if you guys ever get confused with anything or have any questions, please just leave a review with the question, and I'll try to explain it to the best of my abilities :)  
_

_Next chapter will be the reunion, where we'll find out more about the past...;) Also! More perviness and NejiTen-ness :)_

_Oh! And remember to check out my profile for links ;) There's none for this chapter, but there are some from the previous chapters.  
_

_PLEASE **REVIEW**! They make me write! :)  
_

Thank you! :)


	5. Chapter 4

Another Night On The Boardwalk

_Hello! I'm still on vacation. :P But, I managed to type this in my spare time. I had practically no internet connection (because our dial-up was the slowest thing ever :P High-speed is my life), so I couldn't post this for awhile. So sorry for the wait! :) Please enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to __**review**__! ;)_

* * *

In case you were wondering, it's been two days since my fight with Ino, and I have not said a single word to her. In fact, I really haven't said anything to anyone…excluding Sasuke and Neji; both for the obvious reasons that they present themselves with. So when Sasuke asked me to meet him, to discuss something important about the wedding details, I had to practically drag myself to go see him. I mean, I really did not feel like talking to anyone at the moment. Besides! He has yet to apologize for letting the booze get the better of him; making him spill the beans about our current relationship. But, of course, being Sasuke, AND my fiancé, he got his way.

I managed to get there on time (twelve minutes early this time), and let myself into his place. He was sitting down on the sofa, with his feet on the coffee table while watching TV. Once he saw me enter, he stood up right away, and greeted me with his usual 'Hey'.

"Hi, Sasuke!" I greeted, as I ripped off my bag and draped it on a nearby chair. "I wasn't keeping you waiting, right?"

He shook his head. "No, not really. Just got out of the shower." Sasuke ran a hand through his inky duck-butt hair. "I have a meeting to attend."

I let my eyes roam around on his body. He was dressed quite nicely, in a black suit and tie, with a red dress shirt underneath. "That would probably explain the outfit." I chuckled. "If you have somewhere you need to be, we can always do this later…"

"No, no, don't say that. It shouldn't take long. I just need to tell you something." Sasuke replied.

What? Have you even heard of a cell phone? I sighed. Why not just call me, rather than making me drive a half hour just so you can talk…for once! Jeez, there's only so much a woman can do! I pushed the thoughts out of my head, as he grabbed my hands, and sat me down on the couch. "What is it?" I asked, once he was also sitting.

He looked at me with a serious look on his face. "I got a promotion."

"…WHAT!" I exclaimed. I wrapped my arms around him, and gave him a tight hug. "That's great! Congrats!"

"Thanks." He replied, with a soft smile on his face. I raised a brow at that. Sasuke looked so serious, when obviously, this was great news. There must be something he's not telling me. I decided to call him out on it.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Aren't you happy?" Any man that felt sad after getting a promotion, obviously knew more than they were letting on. But then again, this IS _Sasuke_ we're talking about…

"Oh, yeah, for sure. I've been waiting for this position for such a long time. It's just…" His voice trailed off, as he picked up a random candle off of his coffee table, and started playing with it. He then turned to look at me again. "I have to go away with all of the big-boys for a massive business trip."

"So?" I asked. "That's awesome! What could possibly be wrong with that!" Sounded like a good idea to me. I mean, aside from the business bit, it should be pretty fun. I've never really had the opportunity to go on vacations and such, but judging on what I've heard from friends, there's certainly nothing wrong with them.

Sasuke sighed. "Well, we're going to Australia, and the trip should last for a good five months at the very least, so…"

"Oh." I said. I finally knew where he was going with this. Our wedding's supposed to be in six months, and with him going on a trip for five months means that we'd only have a month to plan out a wedding. There's certainly not enough time to do so. "So…" I continued. "You called me here to tell me that…you think that I should plan the wedding without you…right?" When he nodded, I sighed. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but that would be physically impossible for me. I can only do so much…"

Sasuke nodded. "I know. My secretary and I talked about that, and she pointed me to a wedding planner. Said that this girl's real good at doing these things; planned hers apparently. I thought it was a good idea, so I set an appointment for this afternoon. Can you make it?"

I was resisting the urge to swear at this point. Why? Well, I had plans. The reunion was tonight, and I for sure, was not going to miss it. I didn't get 'feminized' yesterday for nothing! Besides, he could've at least told me a little sooner that he did all of this! I hate not being included in the details, especially when the details are surrounding MY wedding.

I completely ignored my wants, and forced a smile. "Maybe. What time did you book us in for? I'm going to the reunion this evening, and don't want to miss it."

He smirked. "I know. I made sure that it wasn't then. The appointment's in an hour. Hope you can make it."

"Yeah, I'll try." I replied.

He then wrote down the address to the place on a post-it note, and put it in my bag. "I have to go now. They'll be mad if I'm late. I'll call you with the details, alright?"

I didn't know why, but suddenly, I became very pissed off at him. And no, it was not caused by my hormones. I mean, marriage is a symbolism of two people who have chosen each other to share an eternity with 'till death does them apart', not until the groom runs off, 'leaving everything for the bride because she obviously has no life'! Don't get me wrong, I am a proud feminist, but this was just too much!

Sasuke must've sensed my sudden mood shift, because he sighed, and wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug. "I'm sorry." He pulled back and looked at me. "If you want, you can bring the girls along for the appointment. You might feel more comfortable."

I didn't exactly feel like telling him that we girls weren't speaking to each other, so I just nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'll bring the girls…"

* * *

"I don't know whether to feel happy that you asked me, or offended…" Neji said bluntly.

I laughed. "Maybe a bit of both…?"

We were driving over to where the appointment was supposed to be, and Neji was a little bit curious as to why I asked him of all people to come with me. To be honest, I don't know why I did. Maybe because I wasn't talking to the girls…? I dunno. I mean, when I got home, he was lazing around watching TV, so I thought, 'what the hell', and asked him. At that moment, he seemed fine with it, but now in the car, he was starting to question my ability to make any judgments.

"You know how on TV, the girl's gay friend always follows the girl around and tells what to wear and all that crap? Yeah, I feel like that right now." Neji continued. "I really should cut my hair…It seems to be giving people the wrong impression…"

I couldn't help but to laugh. He was being so dramatic about everything. "Neji, I did not ask you to come because of your hair! I asked you because I trust your ability to make wise decisions, and so you can aide myself to do the same." I turned to him. "But you know, a hair cut would be nice…"

"Oh, shut up…" Neji replied, as he turned into the parking lot of the place. The building looked very small, compared to what I had imagined. I expected something big and fancy, seeing as it's Sasuke we're talking about, but no! It was a cute little cottage-like thing. "Reminds you of the cottage at the academy, right?" He asked, catching me off guard.

"Yeah, kinda." I said. "The only thing it's missing is the boardwalk. Damn, I miss that place."

Neji smiled softly. "Yeah, same…Feels like it's been forever since I've last been there…"

I smiled softly. I really wish that I was saying the same thing, but I obviously couldn't. I've gone there everyday for the past five years, after all. I was not about to tell him this, so I nodded along with him.

"Ready to go in?" Neji asked, as he unbuckled his seat belt. I kept on nodding, so he smirked. "Then let's go and get this over with."

"Yeah. Get it over with."

* * *

"Oh! Hello, hello! Welcome to the Wedding Wish, where we make your wedding wishes come true! Do you have an appointment, or do you wish to schedule one?"

I politely smiled at the man. Sure, he was a bit creepy, but you certainly couldn't fault his enthusiasm. "Um, yes. I have an appointment."

"Oh, yes, of course!" He said, clapping his hands dramatically. However, his happiness soon faded, the minute he saw Neji. "Who's he? The groom?"

"No, no, we're nothing like that…" I started. My voice trailed off, as I watched his face return to its happy state.

"Well, what is he! Your driver? Your chaperone?"

My jaw dropped. I think I just died of embarrassment. Neji…my _chaperone_! There are so many things wrong with that! I don't even know where to begin! First of all: I'm a grown woman. I don't need a babysitter, especially when I'm about to get married. Secondly: We have proven to each other in the past that we are equals…you know, excluding our height difference. And finally: I'm older than Neji! Sure, it's only a few months, but still!

I looked over at Neji, who was practically choking because of his laughter. He probably was thinking about how contradicting that was. Or he was being an ass, and just wanted to make me feel horrible about myself…Yeah, that sounds Nejish.

"No, you've got it all wrong. I'm a friend. The groom is working." Neji clarified, once the laughter faded. "This is just a friend giving another friend a hand."

"Oh, I'm glad you said that. Because you see, I have a friend that could also use a hand, if you know what I mean." The creepy man said, while wagering his brows. "Maybe you could help…?"

Neji shrugged. "I guess. If it's within my abilities."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure it's within your…abilities. They just need someone to soothe the ache they bare." He continued.

Neji pushed up his sleeves. "What, like a bad back? I'm not a doctor yet, so I can't prescribe anything to your friend…"

I sighed. If you'd just listen, Hyuuga, you'd realize that he's NOT talking about his or anyone else's health. Obviously, this is some sexual assault targeted towards you. God, Neji is stupid. "Sorry to disappoint you, but he's gay. No girl that you know would ever end up with him." Man, you owe me…

"Silly girl! I'm talking about me!" The pervert exclaimed. He grabbed Neji's arm. "Oh, if we're both gay, we might have a chance! What do you say!"

"Tenten!" Neji hissed.

I covered my mouth with my hand. Looks like I'm the one who misunderstood this time… "Oh, shit…sorry…!"

Neji growled. After that, I burst out laughing. I knew that it was completely wrong to do so, but I mean…this moment was priceless! Gotta enjoy it, right?

"Sir, please try to understand! I'm not gay! I just…" Neji exclaimed. "Tenten! Please…!"

I wiped the tears that were pouring out of my eyes. I could not stop laughing. Just imagine your ex-boyfriend being fondled by some creepy dude right in front of your eyes! Spastastic indeed!

But, Neji's a friend…a friend I hold very close to my heart (cheesy…), so I knew that I couldn't let him suffer for too much longer.

"Sir, my friend is taken." I explained. "So sorry. Perhaps we could skip all of this…stuff, and jump right into business…?"

"Right! So sorry! These hormones just drive me insane!" He forced a moan, causing Neji and I to cringe. "What name is your appointment under!"

I giggled. What a piece of work this guy was. "Try Uchiha."

The man groaned. "Oh, how I'd love to try Uchiha. He's so sexy. Makes my senses tingle!"

"…Uh, right…"

I am officially creeped out.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting…"

Neji and I stood up immediately when we heard my wedding planner's voice. We had been sitting in her office for awhile now, and were rather anxious to stand up, get to work, or do something. But when I saw her walk through the door, I knew right away that I wanted to go home. Why? Well, I knew her.

She gasped when she saw me. "Neji…? Oh, shit! TENTEN!"

"Karin." I greeted. There was a very awkward…tension in the room. Now, you know me, and how much I hate these awkward situations that I always get myself into. You also know how I always like to lighten the mood when I get placed in such situations. So, of course, I did that. And I had to say the dorkiest thing…. "Nice weather, huh?" I could hear the two other people in the room chuckle, as I scratched the back of my neck. I guess it worked, and lightened the mood, but still, I would've preferred to use a less stupid way of doing it. But of course, I never listen to myself, and I had to keep pressing on about it… "So…uh…sunny!"

Neji smirked. "Yes, indeed."

Karin started biting her lip. "Right." The awkward tension kept on looming through the room. "So, uh…my name is Karin, and I'll be your wedding planner for the big event. Are you two the lucky couple?"

I couldn't help but to laugh. "Cut the crap Karin! Let's just do this, okay?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, okay. So…" All three of us sat down; Karin behind the desk and Neji and I sitting on the other side. "Tell me a bit about your relationship…"

"Oh, no…it's not…" My voice trailed off. I kinda felt…sad for denying us as a couple. I couldn't help it! Blame my obsession, okay?

Karin raised an eyebrow. "Really? You mean you two aren't…?" Neji and I shook our heads, making Karin sigh. "Well then, who is!"

"Um, I am. To…Sasuke…" I said, making Karin gasp.

"Goodness! You've got all of them wrapped around your finger, don't you?" Karin replied, smirking. Normally, I would've spazzed out at that, but I decided to let it go. No use in bringing up the past. Time to move on.

But still, even though I kept telling myself this, I couldn't. I absolutely could not let go of the past and forget everything that's happened to me. I mean, it was something that I held dear to me, even though it wasn't the greatest. But even then, one thing was for sure: I was not comfortable having this bitch plan my wedding. Not at all.

We kept talking about the wedding plans, budget, place, and all that jazz. After a while, we started talking about life, and the reunion that was supposed to take place tonight…which made me think about why I did not want Karin planning my wedding even more. I can plainly see that she has changed, and can also notice how much more clothes she was wearing, but the fact still remained that I did not feel comfortable.

"I'll see you tonight, I guess?" Karin asked when our meeting had finished. We were just about to leave her office.

"Yeah, for sure. See you there." I replied. Neji and I both waved to her, and walked back towards the car.

"Neji, I really don't feel comfortable." I said bluntly once we were both seating in the car.

He gave me a weird look. "Take off those goofy looking shoes then. Maybe then your feet can breathe."

"Oh, not physically! I'm talking about having that home wrecking bitch plan MY wedding. Too awkward!" I exclaimed. I looked over at him. He was nodding. "Advice, please?" I asked.

Neji sighed. "Well, just give it a few more days. I'm sure you'll get more opened up towards her. If you still feel that way, then ask someone else to plan it."

I sighed, and leaned back into my seat. "I guess you're right…God! Why is he making me do everything! So he's going to Australia! Why not just change the date for the wedding!" I started rubbing my temple. I had a terrible headache, and it was all Sasuke's fault…kinda. "I swear, he is so stubborn! He refuses to get married if the wedding does not take place in six months. I mean, what is so special about March anyways?" I knew that Neji was probably sick of hearing my whining and rambling, but he listened patiently, and kept nodding.

"It's your birthday." Neji replied. He started looking at and fiddling with his thumbs. "Your birthday is in March."

I stared at him. I really did not expect him to remember such a tiny detail. "Yeah…it is."

"Twenty-four." Neji said. He looked back at my face. "Hard to believe."

"Yeah…really…" I nodded. I laughed softly. "How do we do it?" Neji raised a brow, making me smile softly. "How have we managed to stay friends for so long? We met when we were infants, actually became to know each other when we were eight, became best-friends when we were seventeen…" I laughed again. "How have we been friends for this long! Twenty-three years later?"

Neji looked at his thumbs once again. "We really haven't been friends for that long. Not one bit."

I didn't even have to question what he meant. I knew what he was talking about…because I felt the exact same way. We've never shared a friendship. It's always been something more…

Love.

* * *

_Done!~ Hope you enjoyed it!_

_This chapter came out much longer than I expected :P But, I absolutely loved writing it! Especially the part with the creepy guy :P Could not help laughing at the 'Try Uchiha' thing :P Oh, how I love writing pervy-funniness :P_

_Now, I know that I said that this chapter would be the reunion, but I guess I lied :P Not really lied…but forgot that I had this one to post first…And I didn't want to rush into it :P Besides, all of my references for that chapter are on my desktop back at home :P I'm about 35 hours away from my 'office' as everyone likes to call it :p_

_But! I promise you that the nest chapter will be the reunion! It may not be for awhile though :P Sorry if there's a bit of a gap until my next post. I should be back at my 'office' in 2 weeks :)_

_In the mean time, __**PLEASE REVIEW**__!~ They make me write :)_

_I'll try to update again next week! :)_

_-nikijoshilove_


End file.
